ushufandomcom-20200214-history
Batgirl
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Real Name | } |- ! Current Alias | } |- ! Aliases | } |- ! Relatives | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Base of Operations | } |- ! colspan="2" | Status |- ! Alignment | } |- ! Identity | } |- ! Citizenship | } |- ! colspan="2" | Characteristics |- ! Gender | } |- ! Hair | } |- ! colspan="2" | Origin |- ! Creators | } |- ! Universe | } |- ! Portrayed by | } |} Barbara Gordon '''is the daughter of Gotham City Police Department Commissioner Jim Gordon, and secretly fights crime as Batman's ally, '''Batgirl. She is also a member of the Titans. She appears to be Nightwing's girlfriend. Category:DC HistoryCategory:Secret Identity Early Life Being the daughter of Commissioner Gordon, Barbara Gordon grew up in a household filled with police officers and their stories. After graduating from college at an early age, Barbara decided that she wanted to join the Gotham City Police Department and follow in her father's footsteps, but he wouldn't allow it. Batgirl One night, at a Masquerade Ball, Barbara wore a homemade "female Batman" costume as a jive against her father and ended up stopping a planned kidnapping on billionaire Bruce Wayne by Killer Moth. Realizing that this was how she could fight crime, Barbara decided to keep the Batgirl moniker. Though Batman didn't approve of her at first, he eventually came to accept her due to urges from Alfred and revealed his identity as Bruce Wayne to her. She worked with the Dynamic Duo, until Robin left and she became Batman's primary partner until a new Robin was recruited. Oracle One night, the Joker came to Barbara's door searching for her father, and shot her directly through the spine. Barbara was forced to work from a wheelchair for two years as Oracle, until she recovered and returned to the mantle of Batgirl. USHU Upon Batman's instruction, Nightwing called Barbara and she was tasked with watching over Gotham while both he and his former mentor were in New York. While on night patrol in Gotham, Batgirl encountered Red Skull, Harley Quinn and the Joker (the latter of which she hadn't seen personally since he paralyzed her several years prior) setting up a bomb. Batgirl engaged them but was quickly knocked unconscious by Harley Quinn. Skull prevented Joker from killing her, however, and the three escaped with her as a prisoner, leaving the bomb to do minimal damage. The three brought Batgirl back to the Legion of Doom's warehouse, where she was tied up and hung from a suspended catwalk by Lex Luthor, who then instructed Loki to use his sorcery and read her mind, and then left with Doctor Doom and the rest of the Legion. Later, Loki revealed to her that he was aware of her identity as well as "everything I need". Luthor and Doom returned to the warehouse shortly afterwards, and Loki told them that his efforts were unsuccessful, much to Barbara's curiosity. However, Loki did mention that Batman was no longer in Gotham, and Doom ordered Lex to get the Legion to find metal construction supplies for "something". Luthor inquired as to what this was, but did not get an answer out of him. Category:Heroes Category:Secret Identity